Chibi Super Shadow
Chibi Super Shadow was a member of the community that came during the first generation of the then-WT board. Often referred to as simply CSS, he gained a modest name for himself with his Zelda Quiz topics. He eventually joined the vets in their migration to Sweven's TPSB, and continued enjoying modest popularity in his new location until gradually taking leave. = Board Life = Chibi Super Shadow came to the WT board on May 13th, 2004, only two days after the first trailer's debut on E3 2004. The first topic he made referred to the "Blades will Bleed" line in the trailer, which ended spawning a "mass-debate over the issue". His earlier days on the board were rather unspectacular, as he had an insignificant part in the debates with Jericko. He did, however, have some initial friction with user Andor3, though their arguments often ended in stalemate. Later on in 2004, CSS opened the first installment of his Zelda Quiz topic series, which proved to be "very successful", achieving 500 posts in six days and proving to be "one of the fastest growing topics on the board". He was quickly considered a veteran. On Christmas 2004, Chibi Super Shadow posted a topic referring to the Board Dedication Page, a brainchild of his where he would make a Geocities website dedicated to the WT community. This makes him the first to attempt an archive of community information, beating TPSBWiki by more than two years. The topic itself, however, was quickly overrun by fighting between BASHERS33 and the veteran community. The site itself was never completed. CSS stayed with the community on the WT until March 12th of 2005, when he left with Andor3 and SWEVEN to run the new Proboards social board to which all the vets would shortly migrate. He enjoyed very respectable status in Sweven's TPSB, both as moderator and acquaintance to many in the community. However, his activity on the board dwindled as time continued to pass; he was moderately active the first few months, and then began to appear less and less. His last post was on Feb 1st, 2006. He has not been seen within any branches of the community since then. = Personality = Chibi Super Shadow was a scholarly person; his personal studies were presumably the reason for his lack of activity. Delays in information or responses were often attributed to "major unit tests" and "performance tasks". He often showed diligence in these activities, enduring such things as "two hours of sleep every night for a week". When he was active in the community, however, he was often very level-headed and reasonable. While telling to user BlademasterRPG how his character should be defined in a story, he was quick to explain that "if there is one thing he ever want Blademaster to include...regarding his personality, it should be that he never gets mad". When CSS attended discussions involving the well-being of the community, he would typically have an especially realistic and reasonable perspective. He was well acquainted with many people in the WT community, including Andor3 and SWEVEN whom which he congregated with to tend to the forums. He was an avid fan of anime, his very profile boasting screencaps of Bleach and Yu Yu Hakesho. Category:UsersCategory:WTers